the_banishedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watcher's
The Watcher's are a group of great warriors who have been gathered by a mysterious force known as The Invitation to quell disorder. Their base of operation is Delorn's Keep located on the Isle of the Watcher's. The Invitation marks each watcher with a living symbol on the back of their right hand. History The first watcher was a Half-Elf by the name of Delorn Wildlight. His history before receiving The Invitation is unknown, but it is believed that his link to The Invitation was stronger than any who came after. Legend says that he was never sent on a QPP, but instead upon arriving on the Isle of the Watcher's he began construction on both the Watcher's Keep and clearing the area for what would eventually be the town of Nyamaris. Perhaps most important of all he scribed the Watcher's Contract. After Delorn passed away the first group of Watcher's arrived on the island and began their Watch. These new watcher's would be the first to hone both their combat and skills to the standard of a Watcher. They also contributed their time and wealth to create the town of Nyamaris; A tradition that would continue through all generation of Watcher's and eventually be one of their greatest boons. Over time The Invitation was accepted as a necessity in the world by all nations and a treaty was signed that allowed Watcher's to work with little oversight and minimal resistance. Throughout its long history The Wather's ranks have expanded and contracted with the state of the world. At times they were an army with no equal and at others they were a formidable duo. The number of Watcher's is determined only by the will of The Invitation. This ebb and flow continued until the start of The Great War. The Great War saw the creation of the largest Watcher army the world had ever seen. The Watcher's didn't fair well in The War and The Banishment left no known Watcher's and no new recruits arrived to replace their fallen brothers. Without the Watcher's contributions and protection Nyamaris fell to near ruin. Roughly 600 years after the last Watcher passed away a new group of Watcher's have received The Invitation and arrived at the Island. Their story is sure to be one of Legend. The Watcher's Contract A Watcher shall: *Hold their title of Watcher and the accompanying responsibilities above any other *Shall do what is necessary to accomplish The Invitation's will *Disrupting The Balance is forbidden. The Watcher's Symbol Each Watcher has a symbol on the back of their right hand as a result of The Invitation. The symbols attributes are as follows: * Nearly always appears on the bearer's dominant hand * A background of a blue shield that appears like a regular tattoo * Two crossed bars that glimmer like real gold * An eye in the center that periodically blinks * If the right hand is lost the symbol will move to the left hand or to another appendage on certain races. * Will often appear on the outside of materials used to cover it (e.g. gloves/bandages/boxing hand wrap) The Portent Every generation of Watcher's has a Portent. The Portent is a Watcher who's main role is to speak for The Invitaion. They do this through fits of incoherent gibberish, accompanied by scribing their gibberish. When their fit ends, they spend hours going over the scribblings they created during the event, and translate it into a cohesive (though often cryptic) message. However, touching such a presence as The Invitation, even with just your mind, has consequences and The Portent suffers much to for their role. Often they're greatly disfigured or suffer mental illness. Missions Once The Portent has translated their message from The Invitation it is time for a group of Watcher's to accept the mission and head out. While the Watcher's are free to peruse their own ambitions and quests, missions from The Invitation are the true purpose of The Watcher's. Most missions assigned by The Invitation will fit one or more of the following themes: * Quell - Quelling can range from stopping an evil organization from rising to a powerful position in a countries government to stopping a horde of pillaging Bugbear. Quells almost exclusively have the goal of killing a target or targets. * Pursuit - Pursuits are generally the finding of a high profile target. This can be to attempt to subdue a useful resource, convince them to not follow through with a plan, or just bring them in to face justice. Pursuits almost exclusively have the goal of keeping the target alive. * Procurement - Procurement is the act of gathering a resource for use by The Watcher's or for the safety of the world. The most frequent Procurments are to gather resources that could prove useful to future QPP. The next most frequent form of Porcurement is the acquirement of powerful magic items that can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands; Some of these items are Artifacts so powerful that The Invitation gives special instructions for their storage and eventual disposal. Legendary Watchers * Delorn Wildlight - The first member of The Watcher's. Built Delorn's Keep and cleared the area that would become Nyamaris. * Master Olenar the Phantasmist - Known for his mastery of illusory magic. Legends tell that her illusions once created such fear in an army of 10,000 soldiers that they abandoned their fortress and surrendered. __FORCETOC__